


Eat, Drink, and Be Merry For Tomorrow We May Die

by cinnamontoastcronch



Category: Supernatural, The X-Files
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Bisexual Dean, Castiel as Dana Scully, Crossover, Dean Winchester as Fox Mulder, Dean Winchester is a sad sack, F/M, FBI Agent Castiel, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Gen, Human Castiel, M/M, castiel novak - Freeform, dean singer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamontoastcronch/pseuds/cinnamontoastcronch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there was a guy by the name of Dean Singer. He started out life happily enough, as these things go. He had parents who loved him, a cute kid brother. He had a roof over his head, got all his flu shots, had all his fingers and toes and, aside from being stuck with his grandmother's name (which probably taught him how to fight-- or not--) he pretty much led a normal life. But the worst thing by far-- the biggest kick in the slacks this kid Dean ever got-- was what happened to his brother. One day, there was a fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eat, Drink, and Be Merry For Tomorrow We May Die

Once upon a time, there was a guy by the name of Dean Singer. He started out life happily enough, as these things go. He had parents who loved him, a cute kid brother. He had a roof over his head, got all his flu shots, had all his fingers and toes and, aside from being stuck with his grandmother's name (which probably taught him how to fight-- or not--) he pretty much led a normal life. But the worst thing by far-- the biggest kick in the slacks this kid Dean ever got-- was what happened to his brother. One day, there was a fire. 

Now, Dean buckled down and worked his butt off. Graduated top of his class at Oxford, then top of his class at the FBI academy. None of that hard work made up for his brother, though. It was just a way of putting him out of his mind. Dean liked to pretend that something else had happened to his brother, rather than the truth. He would babble endlessly about how Sam hadn’t been eaten by the fire, but that he was taken away by whoever had started it. 

Finally, the way most people figure it, he went out of his mind, and he's been that way ever since. Dean Singer pissed away a brilliant career, lost the respect of supervisors and friends, and now lives his life shaking his fist at the sky and muttering about conspiracies to anyone who will listen. Anyone you ask will say he's one step away from wearing tin hats and living out the rest of his days in a circle of salt. But now, all that's going to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Castiel Novak straightened his tie as he try to clamp down his nerves. He’d been waiting for this moment for longer than he cared to remember: the day he would be assigned a partner for the FBI. 

In all honesty, Castiel hadn’t quite planned for this. He hadn’t been wishing to be in the FBI since he was little. There was no big dream that he’d been pursuing, finally about to be fulfilled. 

Things just sort of happened. 

And he was fine with that. Castiel had never really had a problem with change.

But it didn’t mean every now and then he wasn’t a little regretful. 

Castiel had studied to be a doctor. He was really good at it too, but just as he started his promising career, something flipped in his mind. Being a doctor didn’t feel right anymore, like trying to jam in the wrong puzzle piece.

So Castiel left. Blew his future into the wind, and joined up with the FBI Academy. And, yes, it was perfect. Everything Castiel had wanted.

But, no, if Castiel was ever honest with himself, he still wasn’t sure what was right. Still, it was good enough for now. 

“Agent Novak.” The perky assistant called. “The Assistant Director is ready for you.” 

Castiel forced out a smile and a steady voice. “Thank you.”

He stood on legs that didn’t feel like they could support him and took a few long strides to the next room. 

He wasn’t sure why he was so jittery. Possibly because it could go either way: he could get a best friend. Someone who he could depend on for years, someone to trust with his life. Or, on the other hand, he might wind up with someone who he couldn’t even call by their first name without feeling awkward. Or, it could just be the ridiculous amounts of coffee he had downed earlier that morning, and was now sloshing uncomfortably in his otherwise empty stomach.

Silently confirming to himself that the latter must be the only reason, he sank down as gracefully as he could into the vinyl chair and looked up at A.D. Shurley.

A.D. Shurley was sort of odd. He didn’t really have that commanding sort of face, but rather one that often reminded Castiel of the mouse that had taken residence in his apartment. Of course that wasn’t an observation he was about to voice. As meek as Shurley looked, he was still Castiel’s superior, and Castiel shuddered to think what would happen if Shurley knew of his comparison to a small rodent.

Castiel turned slightly, catching a glimpse of another strange man in the corner. He was smoking, but that was the extent of what Castiel could see, because of the awful lighting in the corner. Castiel flashed a small smile, but couldn’t see if the man smiled back.

A.D. Shurley scratched absently at his slight beard. His eyes darted around to every area of the room besides Castiel’s face. Like he was the nervous one in this situation. Castiel knew it was just another little twitch of his, in no way related to his current mood at all.

“Agent Novak, are you familiar with Agent Dean Singer?” Shurley finally asked.

Castiel felt himself deflate. Yes, he was familiar with Dean Singer. Spooky Singer. Crazy Singer. Definitely-Do-Not-Want-As-Partner Singer.

But Castiel swallowed his disappointment. It wasn’t his place to be disappointed anyway. “Yes, sir.”

“How so?” 

Castiel swallowed again. The dismay was caught in his throat. “By reputation.” He forced out. Maybe if he gave less details he could lead Shurley away from the awful idea of having Dean Singer as a partner.

Ugh... Just thinking the name was enough to give Castiel a sour taste in his mouth. 

Shurley nodded.

Castiel cleared his throat as politely as possible, about to ask about his partner, when Shurley spoke again.

“Agent Novak, how much do you know about the ‘X-Files’?” 

That was it, Castiel thought. The final nail in the coffin. “They are unexplained phenomena… Unsolved cases. And, uh… I believe Agent Singer is… familiar with them.” 

More like obsessed… Castiel thought bitterly.

Shurley nodded again. “The reason you’re here, Agent Novak is we would like you to assist Singer in trying to solve these cases. Agent Singer is very… enthusiastic about his work. He is often a little too open minded about things. We hope you can provide a scientific standpoint on Agent Singer’s unique views.”

So I’m babysitting?

Castiel did his best to smile, though he knew it looked more like he was about to lose his lunch on A.D. Shurley’s desk. “I’ll head down to his office.”


End file.
